ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Microenvironment in Arthritis Resource Center (MARC) is a Rheumatic Diseases Research Resource- based Center located in San Diego that will support research efforts of local investigators studying joint biology in rheumatic diseases. To ensure that the resources available in the MARC are optimally utilized by the local community, the Center will be managed by an Administrative (ADM) Core. This Core will be responsible for providing Center leadership, managing the activities of the MARC Resource Cores, facilitating communication between the MARC Resource Cores and their users, and bringing to the field both new investigators and new collaborative research efforts. Aim 1 of the ADM Core is to coordinate and oversee the activities of the three MARC Resource Core facilities. The ADM Core will manage the Resource Cores, which includes organization of recharge services offered by the Cores and financial oversight of services and internal research activities as well coordinate all the reporting and evaluation Core activities. Aim 2 of the ADM Core is to engage and facilitate the investigative efforts of a large research base. The ADM Core will act as the primary conduit for communication between the MARC and the scientific researchers in the community. The Core will not only be responsible for disseminating information about the Center and its resources to the local investigators, but also for evaluation of the services and assessing feedback of the users. Aim 3 of the ADM Core is to support an Enrichment Program designed to spark the interest of local investigators in research on rheumatic diseases of the joint by providing vouchers, Pilot and Feasibility grants, a seminar series and a local arthritis conference. Through these efforts, the ADM Core will be essential for enabling the MARC to fulfill its vision of expanding and deepening the scientific investigation of joint biology and arthritis being conducted by the San Diego research community.